


It's the Great Pumpkin, Harold Finch

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween Candy, John Reese's Terrible Sense of Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: John gives Harold a present for Halloween.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	It's the Great Pumpkin, Harold Finch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bewareofthebaobabs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewareofthebaobabs/gifts).



Like many mornings lately, he finds Harold asleep at his computer, a long-cold cup of tea close by. They've been busier than usual, barely getting any time to breathe or, in Harold's case, do complicated computer stuff between new numbers. And while John would rather be getting ready to spend the night handing out candy to trick-or-treaters with Harold for the first time, he's sure they'll get a Halloween number, and it will bring them some kind of fun.

Maybe they'll even get to dress up.

He's gotten into the spirit himself anyway, kind of. No time for trick-or-treaters, but there was time to buy candy. Once he's set down their drinks, he slips a piece of chocolate from his pocket and carefully places it into one of Harold's sleep-lax hands. Harold doesn't stir, and John chuckles quietly, then leans down and drops a kiss on Harold's head.

Harold is adorable when he's asleep, sweet, _relaxed_ , but the angle's gotta be hell on his neck. So, John slips off his gloves and wakes Harold with a gentle neck massage, keeping up the light pressure on knotted, scarred muscles as Harold blinks his bleary eyes and slowly lifts his head.

"Good morning." John kisses the top of his head again, in the middle of his soft, spiky hair, and Harold leans back into his touch. "Have a good nap?"

Harold hums in acknowledgment, cute and confused, and goes to rub his eyes, then notices the candy in his palm. "What's this?" he asks, reaching for his glasses. John grins into his hair, waiting, until Harold heaves a massive sigh.

It's a piece of peanut butter-filled chocolate, shaped like a pumpkin—a Reese's pumpkin.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you, you absurd human being," Harold says, even as he unwraps his little present.

"Keep me around for neck rubs?"

Harold huffs, and gets the candy unwrapped, revealing a piece of chocolate that only vaguely has a shape. "This looks nothing like a pumpkin."

"Eat it anyway." Harold does, taking a small bite of his chocolate, and John's grin gets even bigger, so wide it hurts. He kisses Harold once again, and he wraps his arms around Harold and rests his chin on Harold's head. "Happy Halloween, Harold."

"Bah humbug," Harold says, before finishing off the candy. He chases it down with a drink of fresh tea, then tells John, "We have a new number."

"I figured we would." John takes out another pumpkin and drops it next to Harold's keyboard. Harold grabs it immediately and starts unwrapping it, sweet tooth winning out over good taste in jokes and boyfriends, apparently. "Do we need costumes? 'Cause I got us some down in my car. White sheets, couple of eye-holes..." Harold goes still, and John can practically feel the exasperation vibrating through Harold's body. "Old school ghosts for some ghosts."

"You are...I have no words." But Harold eats his candy anyway, and lets John kiss him again anyway. Maybe he's doing something right.


End file.
